Kiss Me
by Mickey Rae
Summary: Marley really likes Ryder, but she still can't seem to get Jake off of her mind. Then, one kiss makes the decision for her. (Not my best, but I hope you guys still like it!) R&R!


**Hey guys, back with another one shot :) Alright, this one came to me while I was listening to 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran. God I love that boy 3 Anyways, this popped into my head and I just started writing. And now, I've got this!  
**

**Anyways...enjoy :)**

* * *

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

The lyrics blasted through the house as Marley laid back against her bed, sulking in her own personal sorrows. Marley snatched up the remote from beside her and banged at the buttons roughly, turning up the volume so it was all she could hear. All she wanted was for all of the mocking voices to vanish from her head and cease their taunting.

Marley sighed, her lips parting as the words flowing freely from her mouth in a beautiful melody.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

As Marley sang along with the lyrics, images flooded her mind, of the two boys she couldn't seem to get her mind off of lately. Jake and Ryder.

Images, memories rather, of them together, some of them smiling and laughing and having a good time in each others company. There were some, however, that weren't so happy, but sad recollections of her mind, of when she fought with them or watched them fight.

She had been thinking about the two for hours and she'd finally come to a decision on who she loved. Maybe that wasn't the right word. She loved both of them, but she realized that there was only one of them that she truly wanted to be with.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

"You really do have a beautiful voice." Marley sat straight up from the bed, looking for the source of the familiar voice. Ryder stood, leaning against the doorframe.

Marley blushed bright red, pausing the music and falling back against the bed once more. "Thanks...I-I guess." She stuttered. Then she furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

"Your mom let me in." she nodded and shut her eyes, listening to Ryder's footsteps as he made his way over to her. Marley felt a body fall down beside her own and a deep voice sounded right beside her ear. "You want to tell me why you skipped the last half of school today? And why you ignored all of my texts and calls?"

His husky voice almost made her crack, but she refused to give in. Marley kept her eyes shut tight and tried to keep her voice indifferent as she replied, "I didn't want to go to math class."

"Or history, or gym." Ryder said. "Marls, you and I both know that you aren't the best liar, so just tell me, what's wrong?"

Marley bit down lightly on her lower lip as she thought. Should she tell him or not? He'd think she was a loser because of it.

Marley sighed and reopened her eyes. She turned her head and found that their faces were closer together than she had suspected. "U-Um..." She turned her head away once more to stare up at the white ceiling above them.

"Come on Marley, you can tell me anything, we're best friends." Those two words seemed to hit her with the same pain a punch to the face would.

She turned away further from his burning gaze. "Kitty told all the glee club girls my secret. One she promised never to tell." She mumbled.

Ryder took her by the shoulder and forced her to face him once again. "What did she tell them?" He asked curiously.

Kim let out a loud breath. "Ryder, I-I've never been kissed before." She admitted. Instantly, she looked into his eyes, shock hinting in every part of his gaze, and waited for the humiliation that was sure to come. "Go ahead, laugh. I already know I'm a loser." She told him.

Ryder shook his head out of his previous shocked expression, and furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Why would I laugh? And you're anything but a loser Marley."

"Ryder, I'm sixteen years old, almost seventeen, and I've never been kissed by a boy before. Kitty had her first kiss when she was twelve!" Marley exclaimed.

"Look, Kitty gets together with every boy she lays eyes on. So it doesn't surprise me that she had her first kiss a while back. But seriously Marls, you're not the only one who hasn't had their first kiss." Ryder replied, mumbling the last part.

"Who else is there?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes slightly in suspicion.

Ryder took a deep breath. "Me." He said.

Marley laid there, shocked. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I'm waiting to have my first kiss with the perfect girl."

A smile crept up on Marley's lips. "That's really sweet Ry. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

Ryder shrugged. "I don't want just any girl though, Marls. T-There's this one girl, and I-I really like her, I mean, I might even love her."

Marley felt a pang of hurt stab her. Ryder had gotten over her. "W-What's she like?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Ryder looked up at the ceiling and smiled to himself as he replied. "She's...perfectly imperfect. She's smart, kind and loving. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and her eyes...they just...compel me. I would do anything for her."

"Who is she?" Marley asked.

Ryder's smile fell quickly from his face and he turned towards her. He took in a deep, calming breath before parting his lips, ready to answer her. "Its-" He was cut off as he accidentally hit the remote with his elbow and the music began playing throughout the room once again.

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

Ryder and Marley were both laying on their sides, caught in a trance as the lyrics of the music seeped into their minds and controlled their bodies. It took a few seconds for Marley to realize that Ryder was leaning in to her, but it also took her that long to realize that she was leaning in as well.

Marley's eyelids fluttered shut as their lips became a mere few inches apart. Ryder's hot breath sent shivers of lust and desire up and down her spine. His hand, so warm, slipped to her waist and glided slowly, tauntingly up her side, to her neck, before finally resting itself on her cheek. His thumb stroked across the skin that covered her cheekbone, causing tingles of heat to run slyly through her veins. He was driving her absolutely crazy as she waited anxiously for their lips to finally meet.

_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

His lips barely brushed over hers and her stomach was already doing wild flips inside of her.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Ryder placed his lips over soft ones and just held her there for a moment. Marley opened her mouth under his, instinctively, as he cocked his head to the side, deepening the kiss between them greatly.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

Ryder moved his hand down to Marley's shoulder and gave it a light push. Marley understood what he wanted and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt in her small hands. She turned over onto her back, pulling him with her, so he hovered above her body. The whole time, neither had broken the kiss, and neither had even the slightest thought of wanting to.

Ryder settled one hand beside her head, keeping him up, while the other was placed on her hip, where her shirt had ridden up slightly and exposed a strip of her flawless skin. He bit gently down on her lower lip and she gasped, though she wasn't sure whether it was in pain or pleasure, her guess was a mixture of both. Ryder used this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and memorize every aspect of it, skimming it along her teeth.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

Marley felt the brush of Ryder's eyelashes along her cheekbones and shivered internally. Her hands slid up his chest, to his shoulders, and finally under his dark, curling hair. A low growl found its way from Ryder's mouth as Marley clenched the locks between her lean fingers.

Is this what all fist kisses feel like? Are they always this...lustful? Ryder wondered.

Marley suddenly thought about the fact that her and Ryder were laying on her bed, in perfect view of anyone who passed by her open window or her mom, if she happened to come up the stairs. The thought was pushed to the back of her mind as Ryder's body pressed fully against hers. She couldn't help but gasp as her stomach twisted and turned inside of her at the new feeling. Their chests pressed together, their bodies themselves fitting together like a missing puzzle piece. Like they were meant to be together.

_How god awfully cheesy_. Marley thought, but she knew it was true, no matter how stupid it sounded.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

The two pulled away from each other, breathing heavily on the other's lips.

"I want to be with you Ryder." Marley whispered. "Jake is only a good friend to me, you're the one that I really want to be with."

Ryder smiled, the action causing his eyes to brighten greatly. Then it faded once more. "Are you sure?"

Marley nodded. "Yes! Yes I'm sure!"

Ryder took her face in his hands once more and pulled her in for yet another deep kiss.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_


End file.
